Anoréxica
by Pluma de Cristal
Summary: Hay tres cosas de las que Helga esta segura: la relación de sus padres nunca ha estado peor, la anorexia amenaza con llevarla hasta los lugares más oscuros y por último ella sabe que nadie podrá salvarla de el infierno en el que vive, o eso creé, la llegada de cierto chico con cabeza de balón hará sus a sus certezas dudar, ¿Podrá Arnold luchar contra los fantasmas que acosan?
1. Chapter 1

_Anoréxica._

_By:_ _**Pluma de Cristal**_

_Capitulo uno__: ¡Bienvenido!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_La anorexia es un trastorno alimentario, que se caracteriza por la falta anormal de apetito, y que puede deberse a causas fisiológicas que desaparece cuando cesa su causa; o bien a causas psicológicas, generalmente dentro de un cuadro depresivo –por lo general en mujeres y adolescentes, y que puede ser muy grave. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Observe de reojo el desayuno sobre la mesa, y luego a mi madre, fruncí los labios y apreté los dientes al verla tan enérgica solo por que había venido _Olga._

-¡Hermanita bebe!-chillo con esa voz tan melodiosamente molesta.

-¿Si?-respondí con la voz lo más suave y musical posible.

-¡Estas hermosa hoy!-me aduló, le sonreí lo más abiertamente posible mientras un ligero rubor se extendía en mis pómulos.

Hoy llevaba unos jeans desgastados con una suéter color crema y una bufanda, mí cabello de color castaño oscuro resaltaba mis ojos color jade, estaba maquillada con mi base común y ligeramente delineada.

Me encantaba arreglarme.

-¿No vas a comer tu desayuno?

-No-suspire-anoche comí demasiado.

-Anoche no comiste-se extraño.

Parpadee, mientras en mi mente maldecía.

-Oh, mhm, en la noche luego de que ustedes comieron me levante y me di una panzada-musite con tono juguetón-así que…imagínate.

-Oh, esta bien-se mordió el labio inferior mientras me miraba de arriba abajo-tenes que empezar a comer mejor, estas muy…muy delgada.

-Bien, voy a empezar a comer mejor-asegure mientras le sonreía.

Mientras esperaba el autobús escuche el zumbido de vos voces acercándose, me volví para ver quienes eran, y para mi sorpresa ¡era Arnold!, y venia caminando con Phobe, me apoye contra una pared y espere hasta que llegaran.

-Hola-me saludo Phobe-¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, ¿tu?

-También, hey-la respiración de la muchacha se acelero-¿e-estu-diaste para el examen de física?

La mire extrañada cuando iba a contestar una voz masculina y profunda entro en escena.

-¡Viejo, has vuelto!-Gerald le dio un caluroso abrazo a su amigo y fue cuando vi su figura que me di cuenta del por que de la reacción nerviosa de Phobe.

-Marchémonos -le susurre a mi amiga.

-Oh-parpadeo-, bien, adiós Arnold, Gerald.

-Gerald-salude con un movimiento de la cabeza, volví mi vista hacia el muchacho cabeza de balón-Arnold.

Subimos primeras al bus seguidas de cerca por ambos muchachos.

-¿Quién es ella?-oí que preguntaba el muchacho cabeza de balón a su amigo en voz muy baja, casi inaudible.

-Ella es Helga.

-¡Imposible!-se asombro-¡Se ve estupenda!

En vez de alegrarme por el cumplido me entristecí, aquello me hizo sentir pequeña e insignificante a sus ojos, ¿Por qué me había besado aquella ocasión en la jungla si me consideraba fea?

-Helga-me llamo mi amiga.

-¿Hm?

-¿Desayunaste hoy?

-Si.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que ella volvió a hablar:

-Estas mintiendo.

-Podes pensar lo que quieras-conteste fríamente.

El transcurso al la escuela fue incomodo, a mis quince años se podía decir que para la gente a mi no me faltaba nada, pero dentro de las paredes de mi casa la cosa era muy diferente; mi padre casi no sabia lo que me gustaba, tampoco recordaba mi nombre, mi madre dormía lo suficiente como para no recordar que tiene una hija, no conozco el sonido de mi propia risa, cuando finjo que rió lo hago mas bien con un tono musical y bajo cuidando mi imagen de muchacha frágil y hermosa.

Por que esa soy yo, la chica más linda que jamás imagine ser, pero también la más tonta, como dice el libro _Absurda:_

'_Y no digo descerebrada de forma despectiva: quiero decir que cuando estás muriendo de hambre (y no es una metáfora) el cerebro no funciona correctamente. La sangre irrigada se destina a los órganos que la necesitan vital y prioritariamente: como mi corazón tenía que seguir latiendo, la sangre que antes corría en mi cerebro, ahora se focalizaba en mi corazón, lo cual me dejaba tonta y con arritmia.'_

Mi vida se balancea en torno a lo que los demás piensen de mi, yo camino y a los demás tiene que gustarle como lo hago, de otra forma debo cambiar mi modo de caminar y empezar a hacerlos como a ellos les parece que esta bien.

Al bajarme lo hice meciendo ligeramente las caderas y sonriéndole al muchacho que iba pasando este asintió en mi dirección y sonrió de vuelta.

Mi suéter color crema era suelto por lo que este danzaba en mi vientre dándome un aspecto lindo y desinteresado.

Las clases fueron normales y poco 'interesantes' ya que la mayoría del tiempo estuve pensando una excusa para la hora del almuerzo.

-Helga-me voltee para ver a Arnold-¿Almorzamos juntos?

El corazón se me estrujo bajo la piel y los huesos.

_Comida _pensé _asquerosa comida._

-No-le sonreí-tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿Qué cosas, Hel?-pregunto Phobe.

-_Cosas-_sisee, mirándola fríamente de arriba abajo, haciéndola sentir miserable con aquella sola mirada.

Detestaba a Phobe por que simplemente creía que lo sabia todo.

Ella creía que sabia que mis padres simplemente fingían estar bien el lapso de tiempo que mi hermana estaba en la casa para después volver a empezar con las discusiones y desapariciones.

O que sabía que a las cuatro de la mañana mi madre volvía totalmente borracha para dejarse caer en el sillón de la sala, y que mi padre no aparecía por dos días para luego empezar a discutir con Miriam y salir espantado por la puerta.

Al llegar a mi casa encontré a Olga bajando por las escaleras con la maleta en la mano.

-¿Ya te vas?

-Oh, si lo lamento hermanita bebe-me beso ambas mejillas al escuchar el bocinazo de Bob que le decía implícitamente que se apurara-cuídate.

-Lo haré-prometí.

Diez minutos después de que Olga se halla marchado apareció Miriam con una valija y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

-¿Mamá?

-Lo siento, Helga-hipo-pero tu padre no me respeta y…y además jamás me escucha, no puedo vivir así, no puedo.

-¿Qué va a pasar conmigo?

-En este punto, amor, no me importa-espeto mientras salía cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

Mi mochila resbalo por mi hombro hasta caer en el suelo, me quede en esa posición hasta que Bob volvió.

-¿Qué haces todavía aquí, Olga?-gruño.

-Mamá se fue.

-¿C-como dices?

-Mamá se fue-repetí.

-Mierda-gimió el.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_No sigas haciendo lo que sea que haces, no lo hagas__…por que me estas matando._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Este es mi primer fic de 'Hey Arnold', espero les guste mi propuesta, se que el primer capitulo es corto pero en realidad es algo así como un capitulo de prueba, ustedes vean._

_Acostumbro-o he empezado a hacerlo-a dejar pequeñas frases de mi autoría al final de cada capitulo._

'_Hoy solo veo las cenizas de mi vida, por que todo a mi alrededor se esta quemando'_

_**Pluma de Cristal.**_


	2. Heridas

_Anoréxica._

By: _**Pluma de Cristal.**_

_Capitulo dos: _Heridas.

Advertencia: Ooc en los personajes, es solo un aviso por si a caso, hace mucho que no veo la serie y esta no es la misma chica, ¿esta bien?, ella tiene problemas.

* * *

><p><em>Estoy ardiendo, mirando alrededor, espera<em>_… ¿Esto es el Infierno?_

* * *

><p><em>1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10…<em>

-¡Te lo dije, Miriam!-chillo Bob desde abajo-¡No puedes irte!, ¡Helga estaba asustada!

-¡¿Y desde cuando te importa la niña?-cuestionó.

_30, 31, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40…_

-¡No!-grito Miriam desde abajo, dentro de la casa se escucho el sonido de una mano golpear contra la mejilla de alguien, y luego llanto y disculpas.

_50, 51, 52, 53, 54, 55, 56, 57, 58, 59, 60._

El sudor corría por mi sien y descendía hasta mi cuello hasta perderse en el escote, la sensación de querer vomitar se apodero de mi, sonreí ante la normal, recurrente y familiar sensación.

Yo soy frágil, tanto que una palabra podría destruir todo aquello que a mí alrededor he construido.

Los gritos siguieron sonando en la casa entre cerré los ojos y fruncí el ceño; me acerque a la cómoda y tome un cigarrillo, el olor a los marlboro, me recibió y me hizo sentir mejor, lo encendí y le di una pitada, solté el humo y lo observe, sonriendo casi con añoranza.

-¡Helga!

Mire mi ropa, me encogí en hombros y salí por la puerta-con el cigarrillo en mano-tome mi campera ante la mirada sorprendida y horrorizada de mis progenitores-por que a eso no se le podía llamar padres-los observé.

La mejilla de Miriam estaba colorada, y tal vez mañana estaría púrpura o morado.

-¡Genial!-suspire sonriendo mientras le daba una pitada al cigarrillo-¡Ahora encima de que son unos padres de mierda, también son golpeadores, eh, Bob?

-Helga…

-Vuelvo a la noche.

-¿A que hora?

-Mujer-murmure mientras la observaba-rogá que vuelva.

Observe la obscuridad que ante mi se levantaba, cerré el puño y mire hacia ningún lugar.

-¿Helga?

_Mierda._

-¿Hum?

Arnold me observo casi clínicamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Claro.

-¿Qué haces a esta hora a fuera?

Tantas preguntas hicieron aflorar a la niña dentro de mí por lo que solo pude gruñir un:

-Métete en tus asuntos, Cabeza de balón.-el muchacho en vez de ofenderse sonrío y río para luego musitar:

-¡Dios!, hace mucho que nadie me decía así.

-¿Arnold, eres masoquista?-el sonrío.

-No, no lo creo.

-Arnold, necesito estar sola.

-No has cambiado…absolutamente nada-comento mientras me miraba, tomando nota del cigarrillo para mirarme a los ojos.

Me reí de él, y lo observe mientras el reía conmigo.

-Dices muchas idioteces, Arnold.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en parecer perfecta?

Un vacío lleno mi pecho, y lo mire frunciendo el ceño.

-¿De que hablas, Arnoldo?-cuestioné.

-De nada-murmuro mientras me miraba-te acompaño a tu casa-propuso.

Negué con la cabeza.

-No voy a mi casa.

-Ven a comer a la mía.

-No.

Me dí la vuelta y me esfumé por la esquina.

* * *

><p>Mire la figura de Helga desaparecer, sonreí para mi mismo pues en cuanto la vi en la escuela considere que ella haya cambiado tanto como para que se haya olvidado de mí.<p>

A pesar de sus esfuerzos en ella hay vestigios de lo que fue aquella niña abusona, su forma de caminar, por ejemplo, a pesar de hacerlo con garbo hay algo en ella que grita: 'Aquí estoy yo, ¿quién se va a meter conmigo?'

Luego de que ella se marchará Phobe se quedo mal.

La mirada de Helga había cambiado, ya no mostraba ese dolor mezclado con añoranza y amor, sus ojos ya no tenían nada, estaban tan vacíos que asustaban, el dolor guardado le había ganado.

-¿Que sucede, pequeño?-pregunto el abuelo.

-Eleonor-canto mi abuela entrando en el vestíbulo.

-¿Quién es 'Eleonor'?

-¿Que sucede con la chica de una ceja ahora, Arnold?-inquirió el abuelo mirándome.

-Nada.

-¿Quién, Arnold?-murmuro su madre mirándole.

-¡Nadie!

La mirada de mi madre fue entre reprochante y expectativa me apresure a añadir:

-Una...amiga.

-Oh-me guiño el ojo y desaprecio con rumbo al comedor.

-¿En qué aprieto me metiste, abuelo?-exclame.

-Lo siento, amigote, no creí que te avergonzaba Pataki.

-¡No lo hace!

El anciano sonrío con sorna:-Eso pensé.

* * *

><p><em>03:58 am.<em>

La casa estaba extrañamente silenciosa y obscura; el miedo me atenazo la garganta- no por la furia de mis padres en mi contra si no por lo que ellos pudieron hacerse-tragué saliva y avancé hasta su habitación.

No había nadie.

-¡Mierda!

Miles de ideas cruzaron por mi cabeza.

_¡Mierda! _pensé desesperada _¡La mato!, o ¡Ella lo mato a él!_

_07:58 am._

Tragué saliva nuevamente y me sentí débil, no había dormido nada y el hambre fue voraz, baje casi sin pensar hasta la cocina; abrí prácticamente desenfrenada un paquete de papas fritas.

Lo comí y me fui hacia mi habitación, me deje caer en la cama me tapé, lloré, maldije y me dejé vencer.

Mi ultimo pensamiento fue:

_'¿Qué habría hecho Olga?, a la mierda.'_

* * *

><p><em>'Mi alma estallará en mil pedazos.'<em>

_Tiritas de alambre-Holynaight(Naiara)_

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por sus reviews, realmente me hacen muy feliz, antes que nada quiero que entiendan que yo ni sé como va a terminar, tuve una idea-una loca idea- y la plasme, cual fue mi sorpresa al saber que mas de una persona habia pensado en un fic como este, espero no decepcionarlas.<em>

_Las saluda atentamente._

_Frase de Autora:_

_'No hay nada, ¡Y escúchame bien!, nada, ¡Nada mas frío que tú!'_

**_Pluma de Cristal._**


	3. Incendio en el paraíso

_**Disclaimer applied.**_

_Anoréxica._

By: _**Pluma de Cristal.**_

_Capitulo tres: Fuego en el "paraíso"_

Advertencia: Ooc en los personajes, es solo un aviso por si a caso, hace mucho que no veo la serie y esta no es la misma chica, ¿esta bien?, ella tiene problemas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>E<strong>sta realidad me esta comiendo el alma._

* * *

><p><em>15:30 am.<em>

Parpadeé varias veces, tosí y me levante, los recuerdos de la noche anterior llenaron mi mente, con un movimiento fluido camine a paso rápido hacia la habitación de mis padres.

_Nadie._

Me mordí el labio y tome aire, tenía miedo y ganas de vomitar, caí de rodillas y temblé.

_¡Mierda! _Pensé _¿Dónde __**mierda **__están?_

Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer, me desordene el cabello y empecé a pensar.

_16:45._

_50, 51, 52, 53, 54, 55, 56, 57, 58, 59, 60._

— ¡¿Dónde mierda están?—rugí.

Caminé hacia mi cómoda y tomé un cigarrillo.

— Ya van a volver—me tranquilicé—, malditos inconscientes. —entrecerré los ojos y una nueva lágrima calló.

_18:56_

— ¿Ph-phobe?—mi voz tembló, un sollozó se me escapo entre los labios—necesito ayuda.

* * *

><p><em>18:46<em>

— ¡Phobe!—gritó alguien detrás de mí.

Giré sobre mis talones de inmediato, era Arnold.

—Arnold—salude con una tímida sonrisa.

El camino hacia mi con aire vacilante, tomo aire un par de veces antes de mirarme a los ojos e inquirir:

— ¿Has visto a Helga?—negué con la cabeza, el se mordió el labio y volvió a sostenerme la mirada—Creo que hay algo que le molesta—se mordió el labio—, más bien, hay algo que…la atormenta.

Lo mire con los ojos abiertos, ¿tan rápido se había dado cuenta?, me acomode los lentes y lo mire de reojo.

— ¿En serio?, ¿Qué crees que sea?

Me miro acusadoramente: —Sé que _tú _sabes que le pasa, y quiero—sonrío con amabilidad—que me lo digas.

Me debatí entonces en lo que era correcto-lo que _sabía _estaba bien- y lo que mi moral me dictaba.

—No se a que te refieres—le ataje.

—No la estarías traicionando—insistió como si no me hubiese escuchado.

Entrecerré los ojos y lo miré tratando de analizarle el pensamiento, el me devolvió la mirada con total naturalidad, en ese momento me di cuenta de que Arnold no era el mismo, al ver que no me rendía suspiro, se metió las manos a los bolsillos y pateo una roca, se despeino el cabello y me miró nuevamente.

—Mira—murmuro—, se que crees que _no debes _decirme nada, pero quiero ayudar.

Me mordí el labio inferior y solté un suspiro.

_Si te enteraras…_

—_Quiero ayudar_—repitió mirándome a los ojos.

El debate dentro de mí volvió a crecer, él tosió unos momento y volteó a la cara hacía algún lugar como si alguien le hubiese llamado.

— ¿No quieres decírmelo?—pregunto sin rodeos, negué con la cabeza con una valentía recientemente adquirida—bien.

Sacó su celular y me miro con una expresión que bailaba entre la ironía y la culpa.

—¿Gerald?—alcé los ojos alarmada y empecé a mover mis manos frenéticamente—nada, nada.

Guardó el celular y me miro con una expresión que a todas luces gritaba: "¿Y bien, vas a decírmelo o tendré que volver a llamarlo?"

— ¡Bien!—grité molesta—Helga es…

Mi celular sonó.

— ¿Hola?

— _¿Ph-phobe?_

— ¿Helga?

Los ojos de Arnold se posaron en el cacharro que tenía en mis manos, como tratando de verla a través de él.

—_Necesito ayuda._

Y cortó, miré a Arnold estupefacta, me miro a los ojos alarmado.

— ¿Qué paso?—cuestionó.

—Helga esta en problemas.

Cerró los ojos y en una fracción de segundo más tarde me llevaba a rastras a la casa de mi mejor amiga.

* * *

><p><em><strong>H<strong>ola, lamento mucho no haber subido capítulos antes, cualquier excusa carecería de sentido. Lo siento mucho, aquí esta el capitulo, los amo. _

_Pluma de Cristal._


	4. La verdad tras el trastorno

_**Disclaimer applied.**_

_**A**noréxica._

**B**y: _**Pluma de Cristal.**_

_**C**apitulo cuatro: La verdad tras el trastorno_

**A**dvertencia: Ooc en los personajes, es solo un aviso por si a caso, hace mucho que no veo la serie y esta no es la misma chica, ¿esta bien?, ella tiene problemas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>N<strong>o confíes en tu reflejo, ni en lo que viste, acomplejada lo veo en tu mirada, quererlo todo, todo, ¡todo!, sin tener que hacer nada, buscas una forma fácil, dentro de ese cuerpo se esconde un corazón frágil. _

_**P**orta- **E**spejismos._

* * *

><p>Mis piernas ardían.<p>

Pero a mi lado mi compañero no parecía notar mi cansancio, enojada y jadeante empecé a descender la velocidad a mi lado Arnold me miro alzando una ceja.

— ¿Phobe?

—Mira Arnold—dije sacando a la luz el poco carácter que tenia—se que no pareces entenderlo pero, soy una chica. Y estoy cansada, ¿podemos caminar?

Me miro impaciente y asintió de mala gana— Esta bien.

No hablamos en lo que quedo del trayecto, frente a la residencia Pataki me atreví a mirarlo y susurre:

— ¿Quieres salir vivo Arnold? —interrogue mientras me acomodaba los lentes, el asintió mirándome fijamente—no hables.

Esta no era la primera vez que acudía a la casa de Helga tras una llamada de emergencia, el tiempo y la experiencia hablaron en ese momento, no sabía hace cuanto no había ingerido comida mi amiga por lo que no podía adivinar su ánimo, a pesar de saber que-obviamente-estaba desesperada.

Cuando Helga me había confiado su enfermedad simplemente la mire y murmure bajo el aliento:

—_Helga… ¿tú vomitas lo que ingieres? —ella soltó una carcajada y me miro directamente a los ojos._

—_No seas ignorante, Phobe, eso es ser bulímica—puso los ojos en blanco y la conversación quedo allí._

Tiempo más tarde entendí como era su enfermedad a pesar de todo-y de que hay muchos estudios que afirman que las mujeres que padecen un trastorno con el tiempo empiezan a padecer ambos, ya que _**una cosa lleva a la otra**_- a pesar de eso Helga siempre afirmó que nunca, jamás vomitaría algo que comió. Lo encontraba repulsivo.

Y con el tiempo la vi perderse hasta el punto de no reconocerse.

—_Phobe—me había llamado una vez— ¿me reconoces aún?_

_Y siendo, como soy, su amiga respondí sinceramente:_

—_No queda nada de lo que fuiste, Helga._

Muchos no lo entienden, pero yo viví en carne propia ver a tu amiga quitarse la remera y que se le marquen debajo de la piel las costillas, que ella levante la vista hacia el cristal frunza en ceño-ya que como me entere más tarde la anorexia también trastorna su imagen, es decir, al mirarse en el espejo se ven gordas, cuando en realidad están delgadísimas-pero al rozar sus costillas sonreía y suspiraba con felicidad.

Así que mientras tocaba la puerta de la casa de mi mejor amiga sólo pude suspirar pensando cuanto más soportaría esto.

* * *

><p>El tiempo parecía ir cada vez más lento, internamente me pregunte si esto era culpa del reloj a pesar de escuchar su incansable <em>tick-tock <em>detrás de mi oído.

Después de la bolsa de papas que comí anoche estuve todo el jodido día esquivando los espejos.

_Gorda, gorda, gorda…se que te hace daño._

No me dije mientras escuchaba la canción de Porta, él no sabía cuánto me hacía daño, él no había estado en mi cuerpo cuando Dean me dejó.

—_Vamos, Helga—me había dicho mirando al piso—todos esperan de mi un…estereotipo de chica, y tú no eres lo suficientemente linda y perfecta._

_Me observó disculpándose._

— _¿Qué quieres decir? —mi voz se había quebrado, él suspiro:_

—_No eres lo suficientemente…delgada, lo siento linda._

Dos meses llorando y el comienzo de mi trastorno fue el resultado de esa última conversación, los primeros mese habían sido una investigación extrema, cabe decir, me la pasaba entre blogs que me decían cómo ser Ana*, hoy en día cuando leo los blogs río, cientos de chicas pidiendo consejos para dejar de comer.

_Cariño, sólo cierra la boca _me habría gustado decirles, no sabían que estaban pidiendo, esto como todo tiene su cielo y su infierno, sí te conviertes en una mujer hermosa, dueña de un cuerpo excepcional pero ya no hay límite, siempre se puede llegar un poco más allá…siempre puedes ayunar dos días más.

_Más, más, más._

Los limites se desdibujan, tu vida personal está siempre pendiendo de un hilo, debes estar siempre a la defensiva, nada te complace, todos mienten, todos son tus enemigos.

Ana* dice: _no comas, no confíes en nadie, no, no lo hagas, ¿quieres ser una ballena? Bien, entonces no comas, es solo otro día de ayuno, un paso más, ¡vamos ya casi!_

Y el tiempo pasa, con tu enfermedad gritándote en el oído, la anorexia te vende un mundo perfecto, pero el mirarte en el espejo pasa a ser un purgatorio, es observarte y odiarte, es no entender porqué no estás satisfecha y entonces Ana* vuelve a hablar y te convence de que puedes, de que falta poco, estas a un ayuno de ser perfecta. Sea como sea, no pasa mucho hasta que te das cuenta de que no es vida.

Sin embargo muchas, como yo, siguen porque se sienten guapas, ¿qué más quiere una mujer?

_Para ser bellas hay que ver estrellas._

Sí, lo nuestro es ver estrellas, planetas y humo. Mucho humo.

El cigarrillo pasa a ser esencial.

Un golpe a la puerta me despertó del ensueño en el cual me había sumido, corrí a abrir la puerta rápidamente allí estaban Arnol y Phobe, bufé el cabeza de balón metido en todo.

— ¡Helga! —Suspiro Phobe— ¿Qué pasa?, ¿qué paso?

Sin embargo no conteste, simplemente mire a Arnold, luego mire a mi amiga alzando una ceja, ella tosió.

—Arnold insiste en que algo te pasa—hizo un ademán con la mano.

—Y según tú, Arnoldo, ¿qué es lo que me sucede? —su mirada se aseveró.

—Estoy aquí para averiguar eso—me sonrío falsamente y se abrió camino hacia el interior de mi casa.

—Phobe—susurre—creo que quiero patear tu trasero, mi amiga casi sonrío.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A<em>**_utoestima__ baja, la confianza no la sientes, cero de personalidad y eso es deprimente, no es necesario destacar estéticamente, siempre has sido totalmente dependiente, del pensamiento que tienen los demás hacia ella, su mente es débil, tal solo quiere ser bella._

_**P**orta-**E**spejismos._

* * *

><p><em><strong>B<strong>ien, aquí esta la actualización, lo lamento mucho chicas y chicos, pero...no lo sé, todo se complico mucho y bla, bla, bla, (insertar explicaciones estúpidas que nadie se cree) no diré que prometo no volver a hacerlo por que **sé **que mentiría, chicas y chicos (xD), si no lo hago bien, entonces no lo hago...lo lamento._

_**Mari3304:** Espero, de todo corazón, que Morfeo te haya ayudado, a mi particularmente me ayuda **demasiado**. Espero te guste la actualización. Te saludo desde Tierra del Fuego, Argentina :)._

_**letifiesta: **¡Gracias! que bueno que te guste, y sí, lo voy a continuar, muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo.  
><em>

_**Sakura-Selene: **Sí, en efecto, es triste lo que le pasa a Helga y solo la historia dirá si Arnold sabrá como ayudarla, espero te guste el capi, un beso.  
><em>

_**Sawara Emili A.K: **Bueno, al principio de la historia (en realidad cuando la pensé) me imagine que problemas podría tener yo al estar en una familia tan disfuncional y al ver episodios donde aparecía Olga bueno...creí que este sería uno de los tantos finales, un beso :).  
><em>

_** : **Gracias :), que bueno que el fic te parezca hermoso, y no, si comió las papas no iría a vomitar porque. como explico en este capitulo, ella padece anorexia, NO bulimia, espero haber aclarado tus dudas en este tema. Sí, conozco a Porta, se casi todos sus temas, soy su fan, el otro tema no lo conocía, pero lo descargue y lo escuche, gracias por la sugerencia linda :).  
><em>

_**Olivia Casablancas: **Celebro que te hayas decidido a dejarme un review, muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo :) besos a ti, tu familia y amigos (?) xD.  
><em>

_**Juliex19: **Sí, al fin actualizo, espero te guste el capi :)  
><em>

_**Anyverest Di Britannia: **Que bueno que te guste el fic :). Espero que lo sigas, besos._

_**xxxILoveKISSHUxxx: **Sabes el propósito de este fic es que las chicas aprendan sobre lo que este enfermedad puede traer, las consecuencias, ¿no es más sano comer bien y hacer ejercicio? este es el punto por el que trato, que bueno que te guste el fic, espero te agrade la actualización. Un beso.  
><em>

_**SAILORELIZ: **Que bueno que te guste el fic, y sí, lo voy a continuar, un besazo :).  
><em>

_Dios, que nota de autor más larga ¿no? si alguna tiene cualquier duda me puede mandar un mensaje y yo gustosa se lo responderé._

_**F**rase de autora: **B**rilla todo sobre ti, sobre mi, sobre nosotros. Hay mariposas sobre mi vientre y bajo nuestros cuerpos todo tiembla._

_**P**luma de **C**ristal.  
><em>


End file.
